


you know you were my first time (a new feel)

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, M/M, harry and niall run a sex shop, little bit of spanking and size kink if you tilt your head to the side and squint, louis is a virgin in the start, that is pretty much it, zayn/liam is mentioned but doesn't appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis says he wants something 6 or 7 inches. Harry can't help but smirk. That is bigger than most clients start at. They usually go for a 4 or 5. Maybe Louis is a size king. If so, Harry more than willing to offer something even bigger if you catch his drift. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Harry is the owner of a sex shop and Louis' a twinky little virgin who likes sparkly vibrators. They end up together. </p><p>Title from: - Thinkin' Bout You by Frank Ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know you were my first time (a new feel)

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, my next work is a smut piece. So much Zayn/Louis/Naughty Boy drama right now but here it is. Yes, this is bottom Louis. I write either because they share it really. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (I hate that I have to state it so clearly because I got a nasty comment on my bottom Harry piece because I apparently didn't state clearly enough that it was B!H) 
> 
> Anywayyyyy, hope you enjoy babes!

To say Harry is surrounded by cocks is an understatement.

There are cocks to his left, cocks to his right, cocks directly in front of him. Why he is wasting his prime years working in a sex shop is beyond him. However, the pay is great and it is rewarding.

You meet all different types of characters. From awkward virgins who are using toys for the first time to cocky teenagers who think they know everything to regular polite customers to older woman and men who are looking to spice up their marriage. It is never boring, especially when you work with one of your best mates.

His name is Niall and he takes most of the straight and lesbian couples since Harry himself finds the things they are talking about is quite unpleasant. Talking about vaginas make him feel uncomfortable since he has no knowledge of vagina what so ever except for what his mum told him (which wasn't much).

He takes the gay couples and questioning boys mostly. Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, male lingerie. _That_ is the stuff he knows about.

"Harry darling, how are you today?" A shrill male voice rings out and he snaps his head to attention. It's been a slow day today, for him at least.

"André! I'm good. How are you?" Harry perks up, smiling. André is a regular customer who doesn't give Harry dark looks or questioning glances. He is bubbly, dramatic, full of energy and basically a stereotypical gay.

"Wonderful wonderful! I got an email from you saying my package is ready!" André says cheerily, clasping his hands in front of his chinos excitedly.

"Would that be a certain baby blue buttplug and baby blue 8 inch dildo that comes with a matching set of lacy boy shorts?" Harry asks happily, teasing the young man in front of him.

"That would be me. Oh, I've been waiting for them for ages!" The man groans.

"Un momento por favor." Harry winks before walking into the storage cupboard behind the desk. He finds André's name and grabs the package. "Here it is!"

"Yay! I can't wait any longer!" André's eyes lock with the package as he takes his wallet out.

"I won't keep you waiting. That'll be €235 for these babies." Harry says, scanning the items.

"This will be the best 235 pounds that I have spent for a while." André hands him the money, his hands shaky.

"You'll be delighted to hear that we have new prostate massagers coming. Some of them are ridged." Harry tells him with a dirty smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll be looking forward to it for sure. Thanks babe, I'll see you soon." The man blows him a kiss before grabbing his new toys and walking out the door.

"H, I need the register. Also, there is a little twink looking lost in the vibrator section. He looks your type." His mate Niall whispers in his ear as he comes behind the counter.

"Alright. Cheers mate." Harry smiles, bumping their fists together.

 

He walks over to where Niall said the boy was and _holy lord,_ he is breath taking.

His hair looks so soft, he has a fringe swept across his forehead, his eye are electric blue and his cheekbones look like they could cut diamonds. His lips are thin and his jawline is smooth. God, his body is even more amazing. He is curvy, short yet muscular. His thighs look thigh and _fuck,_ his ass.

Harry wants to touch it, squeeze it, bite it, _fuck it_. It is safe to say this man is beautiful and Harry is staring, possibly drooling. He opens his mouth but can't find words. He clears his throat and the boy looks at him, looking relieved.

"Do you work here?" The man asks in a small, timid voice.

"Yes I do. I'm Harry. You are?" Harry smiles, extending his hand.

"Louis." The man wraps his much smaller hand around his and shakes it firmly. He draws it back and looks at the fake cocks on the wall.

"So, what are you interested in? Any previous experience with toys?" Harry asks, putting all thoughts about what he wants to do with the boy aside and being the professional assistant he is.

"I've never used any toys before and I'm curious so I don't want anything over powering. You know what I mean?" Louis asks, his high voice still quavering with nerves.

"Yeah I do. How old are you?" Harry asks.

"I recently turned 22 in December. Why do you ask? How old are you?" Louis answers.

"I'm 21 and turning 22 next month. Just to make sure you are of age. Never used toys at all before?" Harry asks again.

"No but I've always been curious about them." Louis shakes his head for denial.

"That's fine. I would start with the basics. Would you be more into the idea of a vibrator or just a solid dildo?" Harry questions, walking around Louis to the other side, resisting the temptation to slap the other lad's bum, to get a better look at what Louis is looking at.

"My mate Zayn said he liked vibrators more so I guess a vibrator. What do you suggest?" Louis looks up at him and he looks so beautiful and innocence and Harry feels his mind drift to dirty places.

"Well I use both but I prefer vibrators. They are down the wall a bit, if would, please follow me." Harry smiles before leading Louis down a bit. "Is there any particular size you want?"

"I don't want anything too intimidating so maybe something 6 or 7 inches." Louis suggests and Harry feels a smirk.

That is bigger than most clients start at. They usually go for a 4 or 5. Maybe Louis is a size king. If so, Harry more than willing to offer something even bigger if you catch his drift.

"That's a good start. Here we are. The sizes ascend as you go down further to about 14 inches but I suggest you stay down this end, since you say are inexperienced, unless you feel kinda frisky." Harry wiggles his eyebrows and Louis giggles. Harry feels his pride inflate because he made this beautiful boy laugh.

"Thank you Harry. Do you have any particular recommendations?" Louis asks, looking at his choices. Harry can see the boy's eyes drifting towards the glittery ones and he finds that quite endearing.

"How strong would you like your vibes to give out?" Harry asks.

"There are different options? I though there were only one type of vibrations." Louis says, sounding a bit overwhelmed.

"There are ones that give pulses, some that have set times, some that are remote controlled. There are lots of different variations. However, by the look on your face, I think we shall look at the more basic ones." Harry says and the boy goes red.

"Sorry, this is all new to me." Louis apologises, brushing his fringe nervously.

"All good babe. Don't feel sorry. I see you have been looking at this one. I think it's a good start. 6 and half inches, nice girth, strong vibrations." Harry places one hand on the small of Louis' back as he grabs the product. It is purple, flecked with glitter.

"You don't find it weird that it is _glittery_ ?" Louis mutters, looking at the product.

"Lou, I work in a sex shop. I've seen weirder and to be honest, it suits you." Harry smoothes his hand down Louis' back. He hears Louis' breath hitch momentarily.

"Thanks for not judging me. It just looks less intimidating." Louis explains and Harry smiles at him.

"That's absolutely fine. Would you like to purchase this one? I think it would be a good start for you. You can come back later if you want some more or something a little bigger for example." Harry places the toy back on the shelf and Louis nods.

"That's sounds good. I can't seem to reach the box on the top shelf. Can you get that for me?" Louis asks, looking up at the box.

Harry just nods, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder and presses against Louis to reach the box. He feels his clothed cock nestle into the swell of Louis' arse. He barely resists the urge to grind into the boy. He doesn't want to be desperate even though that is the way he is feeling.

"Have you got some lube at home?" Harry asks.

"That I do have." Louis shakes his head in confirmation.

"Just come over to the register and I'll be out of your hair." Harry smiles, clutching the box as he and Louis walk to the counter. Niall gives him a thumbs up as he walks past.

"Thank you for helping me Harry. I don't know what I would have done without you." Louis tells him, grabbing his wallet. A _spiderman wallet_ , that's interesting.

"All good Louis. My job is to help cute boys who look lost in sex shops." Harry winks at him as he scans the box.

"You do realise that makes you sound like a creep." Louis laughs, blushing at the compliment.

"Fine, I'll rephrase it. I help cute boys who look lost _and_ like sparkly vibrators." Harry winks before telling Louis the cost. Louis hands him his card.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't judge." Louis says, punching his PIN into the machine.

"I'm not. I said I found it cute." Harry replies, placing the toy in a bag.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me." Louis says, grabbing the bag and clutching it in his small hands.

"Maybe I am. Call me if you want. My number is on the receipt." Harry slips the paper into Louis' bag and Louis gives him a small smile.

"Thanks again Harry. You'll hear from me soon." Louis waves at him before walking to the door, the smile still on his face.

Harry watches him walk out, the boy's hips swaying a little.

"How did it go mate? What did he get?" Niall asks, suddenly appearing beside him.

"It went good. He was so cute and small. He bought a 6 and a half inch vibrator. It was purple and glittery." Harry tells him, slouching into his chair.

"I take it he's new to toys." Niall assumes.

"How did you know?" Harry cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"He just seems like a person who wouldn't be in a sex shop. Also, people who buy sparkly vibes are people who haven't usually had sex. I bet he's a virgin too." Niall elbows him suggestively.

" _Niall!_ You can't assume things like that." Harry gasps.

"Just my opinion. Did you offer him your dick instead of a fake one?" Niall smiles.

"Nah, couldn't bring myself to do it. He was so overwhelmed looking at fake cocks that I couldn't just suggest my real cock to him. I gave him my number though." Harry explains.

"For a booty call? Harry, do you _want_ to get laid on your birthday? It is mid-January, you should be looking for a fuck." Niall sighs.

"Just because you got yourself a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to be a prick." Harry grumbles, looking at his nails.

"You could always pull a chick." Niall suggests.

"Dude, what part of me being gay don't you understand? I don't like girls that way. I like men. Vaginas aren't my thing." Harry rolls his eyes.

"That's right. You find vaginas _mysteriously unpleasant_." Niall repeats his words from when he came out a few years ago. There may have been a few drinks involved beforehand.

"Shove off. A couple just walked in, go be a helpful person for once in your life." Harry points out and Niall walks away.

Niall doesn't know anything. Louis was nice, he'll probably call. He didn't seem weirded out or scared when he gave him his number.

*****

It's currently 2pm on the 3rd of March and Harry hasn't heard from Louis at all. No texts or calls. He hasn't even come back to the shop. The night of his birthday, about a month ago, Niall took the piss out of him because Louis hadn't called back yet. Harry may or may not have put baby powder in his hair dryer the next morning.

It's not that he is desperate for Louis to call back but it would be nice to at least tell him that he wasn't interested.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Harry says to a woman who just bought a pink G-Spot stimulator.

Niall was busy with a BDSM couple so Harry had to go help. He did have a basic understanding and it's not too far of what a dildo looks like.

However, she pinched his bum when he walked passed before so Harry is glad to see her go. He hates it when people do that, especially people he doesn't know. Niall thought it was absolutely hilarious, snorting with laughter from behind the counter.

"God, your face was priceless." Niall chuckles around his cigarette, his feet on the counter top.

"Smoking will kill you and when it does, I'll piss on your grave." Harry threatens, sorting through the register.

"So kind to your best friend." Niall quips, exhaling the smoke in Harry's face. Harry coughs loudly, flipping Niall off in the process. He wants to grab that cigarette and smash it into Niall's fake blonde hair.

**~**

"Would you look at that, your twinky virgin princess has returned." Niall points to the door and the speed Harry's neck turns is nearly embarrassing.

He can hear a crack and it hurts but Louis is totally worth it. He looks impossibly hotter than he did the first time. His hair looks a little shorter and he has some sparse facial hair. He still looks young but God, Harry _wants_ him so much.

They lock eyes and he sees fear fill Louis' blue eyes before they turn steely again.

"Hi Harry." Louis says, walking over.

"Hey Louis, how have you been?" Harry asks, his mind not in gear that Louis has actually come back. He should feel angry because he's gone nearly two months without contact when Louis said he would talk to him but he can't bring himself to feel that way. Louis is so breath taking.

"Yeah good. That vibrator is really nice but I'm thinking of getting something a bit bigger. Maybe a bit more realistic and solid too." Louis explains, his hands clutched in front of his black denim jeans.

Harry can see a bulge in the front of Louis' jeans from how tight they are. He licks his lips before looking back up at Louis. He can't help but feel confidence radiating from the boy instead of the nerves he felt the first time he saw him.

"That's good. I knew that toy would be a good start. Well, you know where they are." Harry smiles, pointing in the direction.

"Could you come with me and make some suggestions like last time? I liked that." Louis adds on and there is the timidness Harry felt before. He can't help but say yes. He walks around the counter, ignoring the whistle Niall makes and walks Louis to the section.

"So you said you want something a little bigger, more realistic and more solid. Anything in particular? You still looking for a vibrator or would you like to go for a dildo?" Harry asks once they are in the spot. He feels Louis stand quite close to him and he can smell Louis' deodorant.

"Well, I got some vibrators for my birthday from my friends Zayn and Liam so maybe something different," Louis says, looking up at Harry.

"Ah yes, I helped them when they came in." Harry nods, remember the duo. He was a bit confused when they came to the register with two glittery vibrators and a 10 inch dildo in neon green. It makes a bit more sense now.

"Pains in the ass. They thought it would be funny." Louis snorts and Harry smiles.

"I know they bought a dildo as well as the vibrators. Was the dildo not for you?" Harry asks, turning to face Louis.

"Oh no, it was." Louis shakes his head.

"Why are here then? Was it too big?" Harry questions.

"Nothing is too big for me. The reason I'm here is because I came back for something." Louis says, moving closer to Harry ever so slightly.

"Oh, are you interested in something else?" Harry asks, starting to sweat under Louis' gaze.

"Yeah, do you you wanna know what I came back for?"

Harry nods.

"You." Louis says simply, a smile forming on his face.

"Me? I gave you my number. You could have just called me if you wanted me." Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Wanted to do it in person." Louis shrugs.

"Is this a joke? Did Niall put you up to this? The first time you came, you were nervous and overwhelmed and now you are all cocky and confident. You just seem different." Harry says skeptically. Louis stares at him and he visibly crumbles. Harry wants to cuddle him. His hands start to shake and his eyes start to gloss.

"The first time I met you, you were so forward and confident. When you gave me your number, I was panicking because I'm inexperienced. With everything. With real and fake cock so I thought if I called you and you found out I was a virgin, you wouldn't want me. So Zayn told me if I act confident that I'll give off a better idea and you would want me. What I'm trying to say is I want you and I though you would want me if I was more confident." Louis babbles, his voice choking up.

"Oh Lou, that is so silly. I want you no matter how you act. You are beautiful and you were so endearing when you were nervous and cute and blushing. You don't have to change." Harry says, placing a hand in Louis' shoulder.

"You'd still want me if I was a nervous, blushing mess?" Louis snorts.

"Of course. I thought I came off as too forward." Harry admits.

"No, you were great." Louis disagrees with a smile. Then there is silence and Harry smiles, taking in everything.

"So you want me? Like actually want me for real?"

"Yes please. I want you to fuck me." Louis nods, his voice back to the soft, quiet tone Harry recognises.

The way Louis says the last sentence so innocently and timidly makes Harry's cock stir in interest.

"I wanna fuck you too." Harry agrees. Louis' eyes go dark and he presses to his lips against Harry's. Harry grabs Louis by the waist and presses their bodies together. He lets out a little moan and pushes his tongue into Louis' mouth.

He can feel the shyness in the way Louis pushes his tongue against his but it's adorable. He gonna make this a memorable first time for Louis. He can feel Louis rut against his thigh quickly, the friction delicious. Louis pulls back and his pupils have dilated considerably and his lips are slick with spit. Harry wants him so much. He never thought this day would come.

"Let's get outta here." Harry mumbles lowly, surprising Louis and himself with the rasp of his tone.

He sides his hand down to give Louis' bum a squeeze before moving it back up to a more respectable place. Louis has a flush on his cheeks as they walk out of the isle.

"I'll cover you. Get out of here, you horny mongrels." Niall yells at him before Harry can even open his mouth. He just mouths a thanks at him as he and Louis walk out of the shop.

**~**

Louis gets in the passenger seat and hands Harry the keys. He tells him the address and Harry asks why he isn't driving himself.

"I can't drive. I'm too turned on." Louis says as Harry puts the key into the ignition.

"Doesn't take much to get you going does it love?" Harry teases, one hand on the wheel and one on Louis' thigh.

"You're hot and you are a fucking amazing kisser. When you squeezed my bum, I nearly died." Louis digs the palm of his hand into the crotch of his jeans unabashedly and Harry really wants to pull over and fuck him in the backseat but he knows that isn't the best place to have sex, let alone lose your virginity.

"Yeah? You like having people touch your ass? Bet you're a slut for it." Harry whispers dirtily in his ear as they stop at a red light. He moves his hand to cup his hand over Louis' hand which is pushing into his crotch and grinds.

"Fuck Harry." Louis gasps, throwing his head back.

"Such a whore when you're turned on. What happened to my innocent little virgin at the shop?" Harry asks, pressing on the gas pedal ad the light changes.

"You make me desperate. I need you." Louis pants, bucking his hips up into Harry's hand.

"Yeah, need my cock like the little whore you are. Maybe I should fuck you with your vibe instead, make you _beg_ for my cock." Harry suggests filthily, his foot on the pedal a little too hard.

Can you blame him? He has a needy mess of a boy underneath his hand who is near begging for his cock, of course he is gonna speed.

"No, only want your cock. I'll beg, I'll plead, I'll do anything. I just want you Harry." Louis begs, his hips erratically thrusting into Harry's hand.

"You'll get me love. I need you to calm down now though. Can't have you coming all over yourself before we get home." Harry coos at him and Louis bites his lip, his eyes wide.

"Will you still touch me?" Louis asks softly.

"Of course love but you need to hold it." Harry nods, sneaking a kiss to Louis' cheek as they stop at the right turn.

"Thank you Harry. Sorry for being needy and whiney." Louis says breathlessly.

"Don't be sorry. It's really fucking hot." Harry smiles sheepishly and Louis lets out a small laugh. Louis leans over and nips Harry's jaw playfully. Harry smiles at him and squeezes his thigh quickly before pulling into the street. Louis points his house out and Harry turns into the driveway.

"Race you inside." Louis winks, unbuckling his seat belt and bolting out of the car. He is inside the house before Harry can even get his seat belt undone.

Harry notices that Louis didn't lock his front door. He doesn't know what to make of that, partially because he is severely turned on right now. He is well on his way to being fully hard and his jeans aren't exactly the best. He makes his way to the inside of the flat. It has a basic layout and he assumes Louis' bedroom is down the small hallway so he walks that way.

"Lou?" Harry says questioningly, knocking on the closed door. He can here the shuffling of the feet before the door swings open and a body attacks him. Louis jumps up and Harry barely catches him, his hands gripping Louis' boxer covered bum tightly.

"Fuck, hurry up. Need you in me." Louis whispers in his neck, biting the skin softly.

"God, you're gonna kill me." Harry groans back, walking in and closing the door with his foot.

He honestly never anticipated this day to go this way. He was just gonna do his shift at the shop, go home, cook himself dinner, have a wank and go to sleep. Now he has handfuls of Louis' bum and it's only 2:25 pm. He _definitely_ wont be wanking alone tonight.

He carries Louis over to the bed and places him down, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling up and taking his shirt off. He can see Louis' eyes watching his ever more and Harry feels a little self conscious. He hasn't had a partner for a long time, so he doesn't really be looking good for anyone but himself.

"Shit, you've been hiding this from me all this time? You're so fit." Louis groans from the bed, his urge to touch Harry intensifying more.

"You're pretty fit too. C'mon, let's get this shirt off you." Harry replies, leaning down to pull Louis' shirt off.

He yanks it off and he honestly wasn't expecting a fucking _collarbone tattoo_ on this boy. Christ, Louis' been hiding shit from him too. He licks over the cursive writing before nipping at Louis' nipple, evoking a moan from him.

"Harry, take your fucking jeans off." Louis whines, his chest arching into Harry's mouth. He honestly doesn't know why Harry still has jeans on. Harry seems to comply immediately, unbuttoning the denim and Louis feels a rush of power sweep through him. Harry just did as he said without any hesitation.

He has this boy wrapped around his pinky but, then again, he himself is wrapped around Harry's pinky.

Harry chucks his jeans to the side and crawls up the bed, hovering above Louis before slotting their hips together. Their cocks sliding delicious against each other's through the thin fabrics.

"I knew you were a big boy." Louis pants, Harry's lips biting and sucking at his neck.

"Yeah?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, felt you pressed against at the shop. Felt so good. Wanted to grind on you so badly." Louis explains as Harry's hips rock down onto his. He's been hard since the fucking sex shop and he wants more. Harry's hands are residential on his arse, squeezing and kneading it. He never thought he could get so much pleasure from someone touching his bum.

"Mmm, wanted to pin you against the wall and get you off then and there. You were such a twink, still are." Harry moans, Louis' hands clawing at his back.

"Fuck Harry please. Waited so long." Louis pleads, biting his lip harshly. He tells Harry the location of his supplies and Harry gives his lips a dirty kiss.

All spit slick and messy but fuck, it is so hot. Harry slides of him and looks into the drawer before pulling out a quarter full bottle of lube and a condom packet.

"How often do you fuck yourself?" Harry asks, near teasingly. A hint of humour in his deep voice as he positions himself between Louis' legs. He grabs Louis' boxers and yanks them down the boy's muscular legs, pooling them at his ankles before chucking them across the floor.

"Twice a week." Louis groans as Harry props his hips up with a pillow.

It feels strange to be all spread out for someone. His private areas on show for Harry to see. To think in a matter of minutes he is going to have Harry's cock up his arse makes his gut coil with pleasure.

"What do you think of when you fuck yourself? Who do you think of?" Harry growls at him as he slicks three fingers up with the lube, the scent of blueberries hitting him.

He takes a look at Louis' hole and he wants to lick it. A dusty pink, hairless and just so inviting. He can picture it being all stretched around Louis' vibrator or his cock. The latter sounds like a _much_ better option if you ask him.

"You. Think of you fucking me so hard. Think of you pining me down and using me like a toy." Louis admits, rolling over and poising it up in the air.

He loves to fuck himself in this position. Makes him feel like it is someone else, makes him feel open. He just sure hopes that Harry likes this position.

"God, you're so fucking fit. So beautiful." Harry groans as he presses his one finger to Louis' rim, feeling the muscle flutter to the intrusion.

Louis immediately pushes back, his desperation getting the best of him. Harry pulls back and a whine escapes his throat. He practically hear Harry's smirk as he grabs the sheets in his right hand. He feels a finger breach him and it feels so foreign.

Harry's finger is noticeably slimmer but they are calloused. Ridged and _God_ , it feels so good to have someone else up his ass that he doesn't own.

"Harry, fuck." Louis keens, his face mushed into the pillow.

Harry doesn't say anything. He lets his finger do the work. As cheesy and porn-y as it sounds, Louis is really tight. Warm, silky and so tight around his finger. He can feel Louis is a little tense but then again, he was quite tense when he first got fingered.

He pressed his lips to the bottom of Louis' spine, hoping to soothe him a bit. Louis tenses some more before going lax as Harry crooks his finger inside the boy. The muscle is stretching around the digit and the sight is amazing. Louis' body is a wonderland.

"Harry, more please. I can take it." Louis pleads, his body taut and his breathing laboured.

"Okay baby. I got you." Harry replies, sliding his finger out and pushing two back in. He can feel Louis get tighter again as he pushes in deeper and Louis lets out a high keen, his toes curling.

He starts to slowly scissor them, stretching the boy's hole even further and it looks so inviting. Like it was born to be stretched and fucked. He wants it so bad, he can feel himself hard in his boxers. Why he hasn't taken them off, he doesn't know but right know, pleasing Louis is his main concern. He crooks his finger upwards and Louis lets out an almighty scream.

"Harry! Fuck, again!" Harry smiles, knowing he's found Louis' prostate. He presses down on the small nub, rubbing small circles into it and Louis' squirming like there is ants all over him. His legs are flexing, his arms are tensing and his back muscles are taut.

"You like that baby?" Harry asks, almost teasingly, pulling his fingers out with a wet pop.

"Yeah, would you stop? Keep goin'!" He whines, sticking his arse higher in the air. He wants to be full, he wants this and has been waiting for it for ages. He is so hard. He needs Harry more than anything right now.

He pushes his bum back as far as he can, his hole clenching on nothing and then a hand slaps down on his right cheek.

"Desperate for me aren't you?" Harry sneers at him and he whines high in his throat, recoiling back into himself.

God, that was a hard hit and it stings. But, it fading away and it feels... _nice?_ _What the hell?_

Louis never he'd be into spanking of all things.

"Lou! Did I hurt you, oh my God, are you alright? I'm so sorry babe!" Harry babbles, turning Louis over and staring at him with concern in his eyes.

"Harry, I'm fine. I really am. I just wasn't expecting it. It actually felt quite nice." Louis says, grabbing at Harry's arm.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Harry says, linking his fingers with Louis reassuringly.

"I'm very sure Haz. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Louis smiles at him and Harry smiles dopily.

"Haz? New nickname?" Harry questions.

"Yeah, Harry's a stupid name." Louis says quickly.

"Sure sure Lou. You sure you are okay?" Harry asks again.

"I'm sure. I'd quite like for you to finish what you started. I'm kinda horny." Louis nods, wiggling his hips down.

"Of course. You good to finish like this?" Harry sets, pulling his boxers down, grabbing the condom and rolling it on his cock. He watches Louis' eyes zero down on his dick and they widen.

"Yeah God, you look massive." Louis mumbles, spreading his legs wide.

"It's not that big, it'll fit. Just stay calm and _breathe_ baby." Harry soothes him, kissing his thigh.

Louis seems to calm at the endearment, going lax momentarily in Harry's look. However, as soon as Harry knees his way between Louis' thighs, he tenses again. Harry squirts some more lube onto himself and slicks it up before positioning himself at Louis' hole.

"Oh God." Louis whispers out, his eyes screwed tight, anticipation high.

"Lou, do you still want this? I wont fuck you unless you say yes." Harry pulls back and Louis wants to cry.

He wants this, he wants it so bad, he's just scared. Scared he's gonna make a weird noise, scared he'll pull an ugly face, scared that he's gonna be bad at sex. God, why did he have to be a virgin and want such a hot, hung guy? But how does he say that to Harry?

"I do want it. I'm just nervous." Louis settles for.

"Okay but tell me to stop at anytime and I will, yeah? Don't wanna hurt you." Harry tells him and Louis nods. Harry leans in to kiss him and Louis obliges, actually, he doesn't even have to think about kissing him.

It just feels natural. Shit, is it too early to feel attached to this boy? Harry pulls back, presses a sweet quick kiss to his lips before settling back between his legs. He smiles dopily down at Harry who pulls his bottom lips under his teeth and slowly starts to push into him.

Harry can feel Louis' body stretch and shifting to adjust to being full again and it is quite mesmerising to watch. Louis' face is so sharp compared to his soft hair, his little body is tense and Harry looks at the little stomach that the boy has. He never noticed it before. He wants to bury his face in it and sleep on it like a pillow. God, he's falling for this boy.

"Harry, fuck, you're so thick." Louis whimpers, his legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Nearly there babe, you're doing so well." Harry assures him, his thumb rubbing over Louis' nipple in an attempt to distract him. He remembers his first time. The man he had was so cocky, stuck up and degrading to him. He didn't even ask if he was alright or uncomfortable. Harry is determined to make Louis' first time the best.

"Thank you so much for this." Louis smiles, looking up at Harry's over shadowing figure.

"Thank you for letting me Lou." Harry replies, ceasing his movement as he is all the way in. He steadies himself forward, leading down on his arms.

He locks eyes with Louis and Louis winks at him. He can't help but laugh a little. Louis is just so...Louis. There is no way to describe him.

"'M ready Haz, fuck me." Louis says, bringing him back from his train of thought.

"How hard do you want it? How long are you gonna last?" Harry asks, wanting to gaining information from Louis. Like he said, he wants to make this rememberable for him.

"Go as hard as you think I can handle and as for how long I'll last, I guess well find out." Louis ends with smirk and Harry want to kiss it off his face.

"Little shit." Harry mumbles before pulling his hips back and pushing it in, starting a steady and consistent rhythm. His hands are underneath Louis' arms and he can hear the little _uh uh uh_ leave Louis' slightly parted lips every so often. They are slightly high pitched and breathy. Just the way Louis is.

Louis is getting close and Harry can sense it. He's clenching tighter around his dick, his cheeks and tops of his ears are flushed, his moans are getting louder and his hand is twitching to touch himself.

"Harry, Haz, harder please. So close." There is is. Confirmation.

"Yeah? You gonna come all over yourself like the filthy little boy you are?" Harry taunts him, his hips moving sharper and more erratically into the boy, his body jolting.

"Yeah, gonna come for you. Harry please!" Louis begs, his hand wrapped around his cock but not moving. Just enough friction to take the edge off. Harry grits his teeth and lets out a moan, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. Louis' eyes squeeze shut and Harry knows the boy is impossibly close.

"C'mon baby, come for me. Make yourself messy." He says with a hard thrust into Louis' prostate to enunciate his demand and Louis comes. His legs squeeze tight around Harry's waist, his fingers curl in the sheet and a moan rips from his throat as he spurts out come. Hitting as high as his nipple. His breathing is erratic, his chest heaving.

"Haz fuck. God, come on me." Louis groans, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

"You're so hot Lou." Harry moans, pulling out of Louis slowly. He rips the condom off and straddling Louis' thighs, his hard cock bumping Louis' softening one, evoking a hiss from the older man.

"Harry please, need you to come on me. Let me finish you off." Louis practically begs him and Harry gives in, letting Louis' smaller hand wrap around his cock. It's slick, he has no idea when Louis did that but it feels fucking nice. He's been close for a while.

He takes a glance down at Louis' face and it's so hot. Flushed, sweat damp and so concentrated on getting Harry off. Louis' eyes are narrowed on his cock and Harry can feel the heat in his stomach pooling.

"Fuck Lou, your hand." Harry moans.

"Come." Louis' voice is so demanding, like he is the one in charge. Like he is the one who is demanding and Harry is gonna give him that control. He wants Louis to feel and know he is equal. So he does and he comes hard and fast.

Spurting up Louis' chest and dribbling down his hand. He moans out the boy's name as he heaves over, gasping for air. He honestly hasn't had that good of an orgasm in ages.

"Louis. Louis, shit." Harry groans, looking at Louis in his eyes. They are back to their beautiful blue. Louis smiles at him, a small giggle leaving his bitten pink lips.

"You look so wrecked after an orgasm. It's like I blew you away." Louis smiles.

"You kinda did. You're pretty beautiful." Harry admits and if Louis was so flushed you could tell he is blushing.

"You're quite fit too. Would it be weird if I asked you to stay the night?" Louis asks nervously.

"Would it be weirder if I want to stay?" Harry replies, stepping off the bed to grab some tissues.

"I want you to stay. You look like a great cuddler." Harry mops up his chest and presses a kiss in between his pecs. Louis feels his heart swell as Harry walks over to the bin, unabashedly looking at Harry's peachy bum jiggle with each step.

"I've been told I'm a great little spoon." Harry winks, walking back over and sliding into the bed next to Louis.

"Wonderful. How about we take a nap and then when we wake up, we can order pizza and watch some movies?" Louis sets, snuggling in closer and draping an arm over Harry's toned torso.

"Sounds perfect. Do I have to get dressed for your plans?" Harry asks, nosing into Louis' neck.

"Nah. I like having easy access." Louis teases.

"Easy access huh? What are your plans love?" Harry questions.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now hush, sleep time." Louis closes his eyes as he feels Harry's breathing even out. He can feel Harry's lips press against his and he smiles.

Harry is so sweet and he wants him for just a little bit longer.

******

A little bit longer ends up being forever. They date, fall in love, Harry proposes after three years, get married in the Maldives, adopt a boy and yeah, life is great. He really met his soulmate in a sex shop and he wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was inspired by the one were Louis owns a sex shop but I decided to do my own spin on it and have Harry run it. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
